A New Year's Celebration of the Best Kind
by mangawolfgirl96
Summary: On New Year's Eve, Tokyo experienced a record snowfall, causing unexpected road closer. Being a gracious senpai, Ren lets Kyouko stay at his apartment instead of trekking home. Now if only he hadn't given her champagne. Holiday One-shot. T for language.


It wasn't his idea. Don't get him wrong, he was happy it turned out this way, but it also pained him since if he did _anything_ if would be misconstrued as an action of "friendship" or him being a "playboy." God, his life sucked, Ren thought, pouring the hot tea into two cups.

The roads were closed because of heavy snow and he'd be damned if he would've let her walk home in this hell-frozen-over blizzard. It just went to prove his theory of masochism. Well, at least the power wasn't out. The thought had Ren wincing as he hoped Murphy hadn't heard him. That would just make his God-forsaken day.

He set a cup in front of the petite brunette tucked under his kotatsu, and she smiled her thanks up at him before turning her eyes back to the TV. The New Year's countdown was in just a few minutes after all. Ren had been thinking of asking her to go with him to the shrine on the first, but hadn't been able to work up the courage until earlier that day. His plans had fallen through with the unexpected record snowfall, but, hey, it was a small victory. One that he would seldom share with anyone. Yashiro would squeal on him to the president, who would tease him endlessly, and then the eccentric man would tell his parents. Oh, God, his father would nag him to hurry up and propose. It was disturbing that his parents wanted her in the family almost as much as he did. Not that he could blame them. Mogami Kyouko was an amazing woman.

Kyouko sipped the tea, trying not to sneak a glance at the handsome man next to her. Ever since that accident on her birthday—she refused to think of it as anything else—her eyes always wandered to where her senpai was. It had become a bad habit whenever they met, except when she was on set. But even then Kyouko couldn't help the occasional thoughts that broke through. Was he watching her? Did he think she was doing a good job? How long would it be before she reached his level? All of those and more. Some of which Kyouko herself couldn't make sense of. Like the idea of inviting her senpai to go with her to the local shine that had stuck itself in her head since a week or so before New Year's eve. It was a ridiculous notion, but she hadn't been able to get rid of it. Hell, she'd almost gone through with it before the blessed/cursed snow. What had gotten into her?

The impending countdown drew her attention, her pondering momentarily forgotten. They counted down the seconds, smiles blooming as Kyouko tried not to count too fast in her excitement. How many years had it been, she wondered, since she had wholeheartedly enjoyed the New Year? Three, four years? Ever since she left Kyoto, Kyouko realized. She had either been waiting anxiously for Shou or worrying if they had enough for rent and everything else after she'd bought the celebratory beer. That bastard tossing her aside like a used tissue was possibly the best thing that had ever happened to Kyouko.

Ren returned to his kitchen once again, this time to dig out that bottle of champagne he'd had for one or maybe two years. He rummaged through the cabinets for his glasses that were for such an occasion, finally finding them behind plastic containers he didn't remember buying. Glasses in one hand and the champagne bottle in the other, Ren headed back to his living room, marveling at the lost-in-thought beauty snuggled under his kotatsu as he set the two flutes down.

After pouring the champagne, Ren held a glass out to his guest, asking, "A drink to the New Year, Mogami-san?"

Amber eyes focused on the champagne glass less than a meter from her, and she smiled, taking it from him. "To a year full of happiness, new beginnings, and vast opportunities."

"Cheers," Ren said with heartfelt agreement as their glasses clinked together.

Kyouko didn't hesitate as she downed the tingling beverage, followed shortly by a new rush courage and a hazy epiphany. She was in love again, despite her best efforts, but Kyouko couldn't bring herself to care, losing herself in memorizing the lines, curves, dips and ridges of her gorgeous senpai once again.

Ren had a sudden, fluttering feeling that giving his kouhai champagne hadn't been one of his brighter ideas, but he brushed it off as something from the thing most people called a conscious, finishing his champagne and setting the flute down on the wooden tabletop. The only warning he received was a drunken giggle, and a little voice in the back of his mind, saying sultrily, "You sly dog."

Kyouko woke up the next morning with a churning stomach and a throbbing head. She'd forgotten just how much of a lightweight she was, which was why she hadn't kept beer in the old apartment unless she knew Shou would be back. Kyouko was never going to drink alcohol after this, no matter how tempting it might seem. She slipped out of Tsuruga-san's guestroom, her bare feet making no noise on the carpet as she headed to the kitchen, preparing breakfast her only intention. The brunette shivered as the cold wood touched her feet and jerked to a stop in surprise at the grumbled "Good morning" from the table.

Ren hadn't been able to get a blink of sleep after carrying a passed-out-drunk Kyouko to his guest room. Who knew an enthusiastic kiss followed by three little words could wreak so much havoc on the male mind? But, gods, what a way to celebrate the New Year. Ren hoped it was an omen of what was to come. He certainly wouldn't mind a sober repeat. Well, to be completely honest, he wouldn't mind a drunken repeat either. As long as the beautiful instigator remembered.

Which reminded him. How the hell was he supposed to face Yashiro with a straight face on Monday?

* * *

I had actually meant to upload this yesterday, but got distracted by karaoke and family, so Happy New Year! ~MWG


End file.
